second chances
by nikki1978
Summary: First story and chapter. please read and review. Jack is backed into a corner and faces an old enemy he ends up seeing in a different light. Lots of characters from all seasons. Chapter 2 up. R
1. Chapter 1

SECOND CHANCES

It had been long enough for him. Ira Gaines sat at the bar, nursing his glass of scotch and watching the people come in and out through the doors. Most were couples, some alone, but mostly couples. He watched them carefully, the expressions on their face, their movements, the way they looked at each other.

He hadn't been with someone since colleage, and even then it wasn't a serious relationship. She was nice as could be, someone you might want to marry and start a family with, to meet the family.

It could of lasted if he allowed it to, but he had bigger plans at that point, plans that didn't involve a family and marriage. He kicked himself now and again for letting her get away. He could remember her as if it were yesterday; Beautiful long auburn hair, that just went passed her shoulders, the most intense green eyes he had ever seen. He'd rememeber looking in those eyes and being hypnotized. She was short, just came up to his chin, and her smile was beautiful also, it could always make his day better if it started out bad.

But he threw that away for the life he has now, in which he is alone now. He really doesn't have a choice. How could he explain killing people for money to someone he loved? Or his family? The two just don't mix, and often the wrong people are hurt in the process. He remembered why he kept doing this, the money. He loved the money. And the adventure.

Ira closed his eyes, trying to flush away all these thoughts swimming in his head. "I need to get out of here," he thought to himself.

He finished his drink and started to get up, when he saw her walk thorugh the door. As he started to get up, he didn't watch where he stepped and lost his footing, almost falling flat on his face. But he caught himself.

Apparently she saw it too, because all she did was smirk a little and turn away. He hurried and got out there, before he had another embarrassing moment. He noticed out of the corner of his eye she watched him leave.

He was standing outside of the bar now when he felt the tap on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes. "Great, another bum wanting money," he thought as he turned around. It wasn't. It was her. His mouth opened a little out of surprise. She smiled.

"Why are you standing there looking so surprised?" she asked him.

For the first time in his life he was speechless. And now, seeing her up close, she was more beautiful then from afar. Long brownish hair with streaks blond, very light blond, in it. He noticed her eyes were green, a beautiful green, like he saw before. And she was short also, just up to his chin again, with a smile that flirted with you from across a croweded room. He realized she was still waiting for an answer from him. H e had to think fast.

"I just didn't think you wanted to talk to me that badly," he replied. He realized how bad that sounded and instantly wished he would of said something else instead. She just smiled so more.

"Well, I'm full of surprises," she said flritingly, carefully watching him. "Besides, you give your self away."

Ira was confused. Give himself away? He never gave himself away. He made a point of it.

"No I don't," he replied.

"Yes you do. You just didn't realize it. You did it when I first came through the door." she explained, smiling some more and still carefully watching him.

He thought about it. And realized she meant back in the bar tonight. When he almost had tripped and fallen flat on his face in response to her entrance through the door. Now she was digging in her purse and pulling out a pen and pieace of paper, writing something down.

"Here," she said, handing the pieace of paper. He looked at it. It had a number on it, but no name.

"It's my phone number. Call me when your ready to admit you gave yourself away," she said, turning and leaving as fast as she seemed to appear.

He looked down at the pieace of paper, now stuffing it in the pocket of his pants. He left.

That was over two years ago, and he had never called her to admit he had given himself away. He knew he should of, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. So much had happened between then and now. He had come close to death, and learned that he wasn't invicible like he thought he was then. Jack bauer had taught him that.

He was amazed that jack kept his word that day in the woods and gave him immunity in exchange for his help in catching the Drazens. He toyed with the idea of letting Jack shoot him, knowing that was paradise in comparision to what the Drazens would have in store for him once they found him. And they _would_ find him. Andre had made that very clear.

He thought Jack would throw him in prison the moment he disclosed the information to him that he wanted, but once he did all Jack said was; "Your free to go Mr. Gaines," and after some debriefing and a few last minute statements they showed him the door. He thought for sure Jack would extract some revenge on him for what he did to his family, whether it be personal or otherwise.

For years after, Ira watched his back, thinking somewhere down the line that was just what Jack would do, when he least expect it. Deep down, he didn't blame him. And even though he would never admit it out loud to anyone, he felt bad having to involve his family the way that he did. But Andre had insisteded that he make it "personal" and there was to be no exceptions. Ira blocked any feeling he had about that out of his mind at the time and focused on getting the job done and the money that would be coming to him.

Now, looking back on it, he felt terrible, knowing that if he were in Jack's shoes he'd want revenge too. He remebered Jack's daugther, and how scared she was at first, then so grown up and and full of confidence the next, then scared again. And he remembered Jack's wife, and the only concren she had was for her daugther, not even for herself.

Then he thought about the woman in the bar again, the one that had wanted him to admit that he gave himself away, and wondered where she was now. How would he even begin to tell her what he had done, and what he did most of his life. He knew it was pointless, and he knew he had to forget it. Or did he?

Jack and Tony are sitting in Jack's living room, watching a sports game. Terri is in the kitchen discussing the vacation that kim is going on with her friends. Jack looked across the living room towards the kitchen, watching the two of them, and smiling a little to himself.

All in all, they both seemed to return their normals lives again. Once again they were laughing and joking around with each other. They were a family again.

Tony suddenly snickered at the TV. Jack turned to him.

"What is it? What's so funny?" he asked, chuckling a little himself.

"This game. It sucks. It's a complete disaster!" Jack smiled.

"Tony, any game that isn't the cubs is a complete disaster to you," Jack explained, getting up now. He headed for the kitchen when Tony's cell began to ring. He asnwered it. It was Michelle.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked her.

"Not to much. I just miss you, I wanted to hear your voice," she replied. Tony smiled.

"I'm gonna be home in a while, maybe we can grab some take out and just have a quiet evening together, alone." he explained, switching his cell to the ear.

"That sounds great honey, I can't wait. How's Jack and Terri by the way? How's kim doing?"

"There great. Kim's going on vacation with some friends next month. Terri is real excited for her. They both think it's a good idea after everything she has went through in the last couple of years."

"Well I'm glad to hear it. I hope she has a good time," Michelle replied, meaning every word of it.

She had heard the stories about what kim had gone through, and the whole family. Her heart went out to them.

"Well, i'm gonna let you go and I will see you later," Michelle said.

They said their goodbyes and Tony hung up, put the cell back in his pocket. Jack walked back in with a bowl of chips and a couple of beers.

"Everything all right with Michelle?" he asked, handing Tony the beer. He took it. "Yeah. She says hi to everyone."

Kim comes in the living room with Terri, wearing one of the many shirts she bought for her vacation in Mexico. She starts modeling it for Jack and Tony, waiting for their reaction. Jack smiles.

"Sweetheart you look great," Jack said, smiling. Tony also agreed. Kim smiled and turned to her mother. Terri smiled and said also; "Your fathers right, you look great." They hug.

David Palmer stood in front of his window and looked out over the city of Los Angels, refelcting on many things in his life and past that had happened. He was happy for the peace and quiet he got now, and the time to spend with his family. There had been alot of talking and disscussing of issues among him and his family, espeacially between him and his wife, Sherry. Even though they were seperated, and their kids had gone off to live their own lives and persue their goals, he still made the time for them to get together and do things that families do.

He knew that there was to many things that were unforgivable between him and Sherry, and most likey it would result in divorce. But he had made up his mind, no matter what happened, that he would not deny his children their mother. No matter what Sherry did, she was still their mother, and knew his kids, that they would love her unconditionally.

Now his mind traveled to Jack, and he wondered how he and his family were doing. They both had alot in common, Jack and him. They had both felt the terrible dread that came with having their families lives put in danger, and having their own lives put on the line as well. He would be forever grateful to Jack for putting his life on the line to save his. It goes to show there are some damn good people left in this world when you think there isn't anymore. Mike novick enters the room.

"Mr. President?" he asked hesistently.

"Mike!" David announced cheerfully. "Come in." Mike comes in, closing the door behind him, not returning his cheerfulness. Mike looks at David seriously. David notices mike expression.

"What is it Mike?" David asks, concerned. Mike sighs, looking away for a minute.

"I don't know how to tell you this David so I am going to just come right out and say it," he explains, pacing now.

"I don't think I get you mike. Say what?"

"There's a rumor going around about another possible assissation attempt on your life, But it's not concrete, yet." Still pacing, he continues. "We also think this rumor stands at least a sixty percent chance of being fact."

David stood at window looking at Mike in disbelif. "Not again," he thought to himself. David walked up to Mike, looking him in the eyes.

"How are you so sure of this? Where is your information coming from?" Mike looked David in the eye now.

"Ctu."

Tony had left and now Jack was sitting down to dinner with his family. Kim was talking about her vacation plans when the phone disturbed her.

"I'll get it," Jack announced, getting up. Terri watched him for a minute. He asnwered it.

"Hello?" he said in the reciver.

"Jack? It's Walsh. I need to talk to you, it's important," he said urgently. Jack was silent for a minute.

"Jack? Who is it?" Terri asked. Jack ignored her.

"I'm kind of busy right now Richard," Jack replied, speaking softly now and moving away from the kitchen so Kim and Terri wouldn't hear. But richard was persistent.

"Jack, It can't wait, It is of the up most importantance that I speak to you right away," Richard explained. Jack sighed.

"At least tell me what it has to do with," he asked him.

"David Palmer. There's a rumor going around the white house, and ctu, about another possible assissnation attempt on his life. I know what you did for him last time, and we could sure you on this."

Jack had a quick flash back to that time in his life, his stomach beginning to turn at the thought of it. It was the whole reason he had quit ctu in the first place, not just to protect his family, but to keep his sanity.

"I'm sorry, Richard. But I don't work at ctu anymore. I'm sure there are others that do that are qauified to do the job." he explained. Before Richard could say anything else Jack hung up and sat back down a t the table. Terri looked at him, knowing something was bothering him.

"Jack, what is it? Who was that on the phone just now?" she asked.

"Nobody. Just an old friend. Wanted to know how it was going since I quit ctu." he lied.

Jack continued eating, and went on about her vacation plans, but Terri knew better.

Ira sat in a restaurant, having a quiet meal by himself, when his cell rang, again for the millionith time. This was really starting to irritate him. He finally shut it off, sticking it in his pocket.

Suddenly, a man appeared, heading toward him with a very serious and grave expression on his face. Ira remained silent, waiting to see what this guy was going to do.

The guy was tall, maybe just an inch more than him, with a rough face that showed his years, even though he didn't look any more than thirty. He sat down, saying nothing, just staring at Ira a little. Ira had never seen this man before but knew he wasn't here on a friendly basis. Finally the guy spoke.

"I've been watching you my friend," he said, his voice serious and low. "And her too." Ira was confused.

"Do I know you? And what do you mean her?" he asked the man, beginning to get a little nervous, but not showing it. A smirk appeared on the guys face.

"You will know me, and soon enough. And as far as "her" you know what I am talking about. I saw the way she looked at you that night. She fancies you Ira. It would be a shame to see something bad happen to her, all because you refuse to cooporate," he explained seriously, yet with a hint of amusment in his voice at the same time. It was all starting to come back to Ira, and he wondered how she had anything to do with this or this guy. He wondered where this guy knew him from.

"How do you know me? Have we met before?"

"No. But I was told alot about you. The people I work for, they are very familiar with you. Their watching you too, but not as much as I am."

"Who are yo-," Ira began to ask, but was cut off right away by the guy.

"In due time, my friend, in due time. You'll know who I work for soon enough, but it's not important now. What's important now is that you listen to what I have to say, and do what you are told."

Ira saw where this was leading, and he didn't like it. He just wanted to be left alone, and this guy was not going to let that happen. The guy smiled at him now, shifting his weight a little in the chair, and getting comfortable.

"First, your going to meet a man and a woman tomorrow, around noon let's say, and from then on they will give instructions on what to do next. They will tell you everything you need to know for the job you will be doing," he explained, all business now, his smirks gone. Ira had enough of this. He began to get up, when he noticed the gun sticking out from under the guys jacket. The guy noticed too, and gave him a look that said he had two choices. Ira thought better of it and chose to sit back down.

"Ctu, O'brien How can I help you?" Chole said. "It's the president, and I need to speak with Jack Bauer immediately." Chole was silent for a minute.

"He no longer works here, sir," she replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Then connect me to someone that knows where he is," David asked.

"Yes sir, hold on a minute sir," Chole replied, getting up and heading for George masons office upstaris.

She knocked on the door, seeing George was clearly annoyed by her itteruption. He told her to come in.

"What is it Chole?" he asked, annoyed.

"The president is on the phone, Mr. mason."

"And? what does he want?"

"Jack Bauer. He's demanding to talk to Jack Bauer."

"Well, you did tell him that Jack no longer works here, didn't you?"

"Yes, but he said to find him someone that can get a hold of Jack, that was important that he speak to him immediatley." she explained.

"Patch him through to my office, and I'll talk to him." he replied. Chole turned and left, heading back to her desk.

As Chole is heading for her desk, Edger Styles is heading towards her.

"What was that all about? You and Mason upstaris?" he asked.

"None of your business Edger, go away," she replied, continueing to head to her desk. She connected the call to George's line in his office and went back to what she was doing.

The phone at Jacks house rang. He was hesitent to answer it, but did it anyway. He thought it might Walsh again, but it wasn't.

"Jack? Is this Jack Bauer's residence?" a familiar voice asked him. Jack knew who it was right away.

"Mr. president. What can I do for you sir?"

"Jack, I just spoke to a George Mason over at ctu, and I had your position there renstated. I know you don't want to go back there jack, but I need your help."

"Mr. president I can't. That part of my life is gone. And I prefer it that way,"

"Please Jack, I'll make sure your family is protected, anything you need I will do what I can to get it, but please jack, reconsider. After all, it's more than just me who needs you," Jack was confused now.

"I don't understand sir, what do you mean?"

"What I mean Jack, is that it's not just my life on the line anymore. I got a call from a source, a relible one at that, and was informed that there was smuggling of a lethel virus being brought into the united states. There saying some of our own people are involved in this. There even going so far as to question wether or not there are moles in the system working against us."

Jack sighed. This was the last thing he wanted to have happen. How would he explain this to Terri and kim? He knew he didn't have a choice.

He couldn't turn his back on a man who had saved his life. He couldn't turn his back on his country either.

"What do you want me to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 24 or any of it's charaters.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_"You can start by going in to CTU and and working with agent Almedia on pulling up any Information possible on possible suspects," David Palmer explained. Jack switched the reciver to the other ear._

_"Then What sir? Do we even have a lead?" Jack asked, but still with the strong tone of respect. "There are several, at least that is according to one of analysts I spoke to over at CTU. I think It was a miss O'Brien?" David explained, Trying to reach the proper Idenity in his head. "Yes! It was Miss O'Brien. Chloe, I believe her first name was."_

_"Okay," Jack said. "I'll talk to Chloe and see what she has come up with it." They said there goodbyes and Jack hung up, sighing. Now he had to find a way to explain this to kim and terri._

_Chloe was close to cross refencing all the possible matches of the names she was given as leads. She had Edgar Styles comply a list while she did backround checks, only each name she typed in she got nothing, just the average jane or joe. She was beginnig to get fustrated, and was ready to call it quits when something finally turned up. A man living in los angeles, retired from the police force in santa monica, single, no children. Then it when to show a bunch of DUI's and other charges he clearly skated free from. He was high up on the ladder, or at least somewhat, it said it was a watch commander. There was also other detailed descriptons, which Chloe was about tear into, until George mason appeared suddenly and requested everyone's attention._

_"Okay people listen up. We have a high level threat alert. There is possible terrorist, or terrorists, that have control of a leathel and deadly virus. George rose to his full height, sticking his chest out some, as if he had just won an award and was proud of himself._

_"This is top priority, so anything you may have been working on prior to hearing this, put it aside for now. I also want to announce the return of a fellow colleague, Jack bauer."_

_Chloe eyes went wide a little bit. She was surprised George was even allowing Jack to step through door. Chloe knew that George Mason was not particulary fond of Jack. She had heard and seen their arguments, seen them lock horns. Chloe herself though was grateful. She missed jack. Ctu wasn't the same with out him. She turned back to her computer and got back to work._

_Ira Gaines was sitting in his car, waiting. The guy in the restaurant said they would be here at noon. They were late though. He had been toying with idea of just leaving, getting on a plane and going to europe or something. But then who ever this charater was would surely find him, that was made very clear to him. _

_If he should decide not to show up, or run, he would have much more to worry about than death. So he thought best to just show up and get it over with. _

_In his rear view mirror, he could see a black SUV pull into the abandon parking lot where he was told to meet them. The SUV turned around a corner, going around an S curve, then approching where he was parked. They parked along side his cadillac. Ira Massged his jaw was about to get out, when they got in, helping themselves. Ira made no perry to her sudden move, nor did he say anything. _

_It was a woman and a man, just like the guy in the restaurant said. The woman was wearing all black, as if she just came from a funeral. She also wore very dark sunglasses. She was almost as tall as the guy with her, and she had long dark hair, with streaks maybe, it was hard for Ira to tell, mainly because of the way she was sitting in the backseat. The man, however, was the opposite. He wore dark blue demin jeans, A forest green dress shirt, no sunglasses. His were small, too small for the rest of him, but Ira could see the bitterness held within. Now the guy was smiling._

_"Well, I see you made it Ira. Now the Intructions were going to give you are simple enough. We're sure you can handle it. The woman then produced a siver attache case, handing it over to the guy. Ira didn't remember seeing it when they got in, but he was so taken off guard he guessed he didn't notice._

_The guy handed Ira the case. "Under no circumstances are you to open this," this guy warned. Take it to a warehouse in North Valley. You'll get further intructions on what to do next there." the guy explained. _

_Finally, the woman spoke. "If you do decide to open the attache case Mr Gaines, we will know, trust me," she warned, a thick wholesome rich english accent dominate in her voice. The guy handed Ira a sheet of paper with an address and directions on how to get to the warehouse in north valley. _

_"Goodbye Mr Gaines. I trust you won't disapoint us," the guy said, getting out now. The woman said nothing, just got out. They got in the SUV and left. Ira Stared at the sheet of paper in his hand. He really didn't have a choice. He started the engine and left._

_Jack was washing up in the bathroom. He had told terri and kim, and they were not mad at all, just concerned for his safety. He was relieved. He had put them through enough in the past year. _

_He finished shaving and then got dressed. He kissed terri and kim goodbye, shooting out the door. He got in his car and headed for CTU, a thousand things running through his head. _

_He turned in the parking lot of CTU and parked. He got out and headed in, preparing for a battle with George mason. To his surprise though Mason had greeted him without sarcastic word. He gave Jack the terminal at the far end of the room, giving a level 3 clearence, for now, was george's excuse. It kind of rubbed jack the wrong way. After all, he did run this place once. _

_He immeditaly went over to chloe's workstation to see what she found. She looked up at him, amazed he was actually standing in front of her._

_"Hi Chloe. It's good to see you again." Jack said, smiling warmly. Chloe smiled slightly, a moment of awkward silence between them. Jack quickly regained his attention on the matter at hand._

_"So what have you found? Any leads?" he asked her, looking over her shoulder at the screen. Chloe typed in the required information. _

_"Ok, well his name is John Bailey, late forties, retired from the santa monica police force, single, no children, resides in los angeles. He's linked to a man named Anthony Zigler, a known drug lord, pimp, thief. He's in his late twenties, been in and out of prison his whole life." While Chloe babbled on, he tried to think where he heard the name Zigler from. He jogged his mind back to all his previous military operations, tried to remeber if maybe he was one of the bad guys that had slipped through his fingers, or worse, a past enemy. He asked her she had a photo for Anthony Zigler's file. There was none._

_However, Chloe herself had elected to dig deeper, maybe find even more dirt on this guy. "Do it," Jack instructed, going back to his workstation. Just then Michelle approached him._

_"Good to have you back jack," she said. "If you need anything just let me know, ok?" Jack smiled. He wasn't quite sure what he needed, because so far he was following nothing. _

_David palmer sat his desk and worried. He was used to that. Already he could see everything that happened over a year ago repeating itself. This is just how it started before it got way out of hand. He needed to clear his mind, just in case something was leaked to the press and he needed to go before the public and make a speech. If Sherry were here, she would have him making a statement before anything came close to being "out". _

_He tried not to think about bad things, he tried to reassure himself that jack would find and stop whoever or whatever was out there, coming to get him and his fellow americans. He sighed. And prayed._

_Terri and kim sat at the kitchen table, but they weren't talking very much. They both were thinking the same thing. They were thinking maybe jack shouldn't have went to CTU, that what if he wasn't so lucky this time? Terri knew jack could take care of himself, but she still worried. Just like she did when he went off on one of his secret operations, the ones he couldn't "tell her about", or if something was going on that she knew nothing about, like today. _

_Kim was feeling the same way too. She was afraid she might never see her father again. She wondered if he ever got scared out there, if what or who he was battling was so scary he felt like runnig._

_And terri didn't always think it was work, these missions. She often wondered he was having an affair again. It was bad enough at the time that it was someone from work, but then to find out she is a terrorist also? _

_Jack managed to get more information on both John Bailey and Anthony Zigler. They were both known to have heavy associtations with known terrorists. _

_Apparently, Zigler was the one that pushed for a terrorist attack in washington, John Bailey appears to go along with it, being more of the tag along instead of the leader. Zigler is clearly the leader in this Jack realizes. It bugged him though, the name. If he could just a face behind the name. He kept on reading._

_Zigler wanted to blow the white house up, but not in the usual fashion. His idea was release poisionous gases in the white house, just enough to kill everyone inside off. But first he wanted to get in, and that is where his plan went bad. _

_His target was the senator at the time, the man before palmer, James Barnes. It was easy to see why a man like Zigler wanted Barnes dead. Barnes had pushed to pass a law, a law that would stop any kind of trafficking of anykind: people, weapons, drugs, prostitution, porn, bombs. Just about anything you could think of to sell that shouldn't be sold. Of course, all those things were how Anthony Zigler made his fortune. "A real charater," Jack thought sarcasticlly. He flipped over to over to John Bailey's file with the click of his mouse._

_John Bailey was more your average joe, more practical. He was married once, but now divorced. Has two kids, grown. Has some college, but nothing huge. Has many arrests for DUI's and prostituion. He also had a couple of assult and battery charges against him, but those were filed by his ex-wife._

_Although, Zigler and Bailey apparently knew each other, because they were both caught trying to break into the white house, which is what lead to Zigler's plan going bust. Jack sighed. He really wished he had a photo, espeacially of this Anthony Zigler charater. He got up and went over to Chloe's workstation._

_"Chloe, can you get a picture of these guys? A mug shot, anything?" he asked, desperate. _

_"I'll try jack, but I won't promise you anything," she replied, typing in some codes. The first few codes she used earlier to get the information were unsuccusesful in results for pictures, so she tried another code, nothing. Jack was beginnig to get inpatient. Chloe tried one last code. When the result came up Jack had to balalnce himself on the back of Chloe's chair. Yes, he knew very well know who Anthony Zigler was. _

_"Thanks Chloe. Send it to my computer." Jack instructed, going back to his workstation._


End file.
